Help!
by JailyForever
Summary: Sirius is homeless and receives some help which leads him to a certain man


**Advent Gift!Fic for:** Crystal

 **Pairing:** WolfStar

 **Writing Club:** Roof Over Your Head Day - Write about a character that doesn't have a roof over their head, or someone searching for somewhere to live. Alt: Homeless!AU

 **Word Count:** 1610

* * *

Help!

Sirius approached the shelter, clutching the flyer a redheaded woman had handed to him on the street earlier that day. He had intended to throw it away. He didn't need or want the help of others. After all, whilst he may not have a home, he still had his pride.

However, weeks of scavenging for food and sleeping in the doorways of shops had left him looking and feeling a lot worse for wear, and against his will, his feet had carried him to the homeless shelter.

Sirius eyed the place from across the street, and watched the people coming and going. He wasn't like them. He wasn't as needy as them and he certainly didn't need the help. Unlike them, he had a home to go back to; the only thing that was stopping him was the conditions of his return… conditions he did not feel like accepting.

"Hey," a voice said from behind him, startling Sirius. He turned to face the speaker and saw that it was the redhead from earlier. "You can come inside you know. We don't judge or ask questions. We're just here to help."

Sirius frowned at her. "And what if I don't deserve your help?"

"Everyone feels that way at first, and I'll tell you what I tell them: no one is undeserving of our help," she said softly. "Come inside and I'll introduce you to Remus who can sort you out with some fresh clothes, and then he will show you to our canteen where you can get yourself some hot food. I'm guessing it has been a while since you had a proper meal."

Without waiting for him to answer, the redhead took him by the hand and led him across the road.

"I'm Lily, by the way," she said, introducing herself as she pushed open the door.

"Sirius," he answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Sirius," Lily answered, leading him through another set of double doors. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you find yourself in this situation?"

Sirius sighed. It was quite a long story that all stemmed from his parents being old fashioned, stuck in their ways, and closed off to change.

"I had a fight with my parents," Sirius answered. "And long story short, they told me that if I wasn't willing to conform to their ideals, then I could leave and return when I was more willing to be who they wanted me to be. I was more than happy to oblige them; living on the streets without a roof over my head was better than having to deny who I was. That was over a month ago, and I haven't been home since."

Lily offered him a sad smile. "That seems to be the case a lot of the time," she sighed, pausing at a white door and knocking on it. "This is Remus' domain where he keeps all of our clean clothes. He'll be able you find you something suitable to change into."

"Thank you," Sirius whispered, still unable to understand why she was being so kind to him; no one, not even his own parents had shown him this much kindness.

"You are very welcome, Sirius," Lily answered as the door in front of them opened. "Ahh, Remus, this is Sirius. Please would you be able to sort him out with some clean clothes and then show him to the canteen whilst I go and prepare him a room."

The man in front of them cleared his throat. "Of course," he replied. "Come on in, Sirius."

Lily offered him a smile before turning on her heel and walking back down the corridor the way they had come.

Sirius turned his attention to Remus and followed him into the room which housed shelves of boxes.

"So, Sirius, what size clothes do you take?" Remus asked him. "I'm sure we can find you something suitable in here. We have many generous donors."

"Men's medium," Sirius answered.

Remus nodded his head and strolled over to the shelves at the far end of the room and bent over to retrieve a box on one of the lower shelves. Sirius cocked his head to one side and licked his lips as he took the time to appreciate Remus' arse. _What he wouldn't give to be able to-_

"There should be something in here for you," Remus said, straightening up.

Sirius quickly averted his gaze to the wall which was covered in a child's art work. He should have known a man like Remus would be straight and have a family.

"These drawings are wonderful," Sirius commented as Remus carried the box over to the table and placed it down.

"Yes, Teddy is quite the budding artist," Remus said, a smile crossing his lips.

"Is he your son?" Sirius asked, hoping that the answer would be no.

Remus nodded his head. "He is; his mother and I aren't together though. In honest truth, we never were. She wanted a child and foolishly I agreed to help her and nine months later, Teddy came along."

Sirius' heart soared at the knowledge that Remus was probably a free agent even if he was straight.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I just told you that," Remus said apologetically. "Why don't you have a look through this box and I'll go and make us a brew. Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, two sugars please, " Sirius answered, trying to recall the last time he had had a hot drink.

Remus nodded his head and left Sirius alone in the room to search through the box.

One by one, he took out the clothes, none of which were remotely close to what he was used to wearing, which in actual fact was a good thing. However, try as he might, he couldn't find anything he considered to be 'his style'.

He removed a grey cardigan and opened it up. Even though he had just met him, Sirius thought that this would be just the kind of thing that would look good on Remus. A small smile crossed his lips as he thought about Remus wearing it, and slowly pulling it off his body as he kissed him.

 _Sirius, stop! The last thing you should be doing is fantasising about the man who is helping you… a man who is straight._

Sirius placed the cardigan to one side and continued to search through the box, eventually finding a couple of tight fitting, black t-shirts and a pair of jeans.

Soon afterwards, Remus returned with two mugs of coffee.

"Did you find something?" he asked, setting the mugs on the table.

"Yes, thank you," Sirius said. "I even found something that reminded me of you."

Sirius wanted to bang his head on the wall repeatedly as soon as the words left his lips.

"Oh really," Remus said, a small smile playing on his lips as he raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "And what would that be?"

Sirius bit his bottom lip and picked up the grey cardigan which was on top of the box, and passed it to the man. Remus stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked, wondering what could be so hilarious about a cardigan.

"Of all the things in the box which could remind you of me, you picked out the one thing which used to be mine," Remus said, laughing as he placed it back into the box.

Sirius reached out and picked the cardigan back up, his hand touching Remus' as he did so. Their eyes locked over the box and Sirius placed his other hand on Remus' face and leant forward to press his lips against his.

He pulled back almost immediately. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that," Sirius said. "I know you're straight and it was completely out of line. I'll just leave."

Sirius turned and walked towards the door, internally berating himself for doing such a foolish thing. He placed his hand on the door handle and banged his head against the door

"Sirius, wait," Remus said, walking towards him and placing his hand on his shoulder. "Look at me, please."

Reluctantly, Sirius turned around, keeping his eyes closed not wanting to see the look of disgust in Remus' eyes.

"Open your eyes," Remus requested, pressing his lips to Sirius'.

Sirius' eyes snapped open instantaneously as the kiss between him and Remus deepened. He threaded his fingers through Remus' hair and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. Sirius didn't want this moment to end… he was too afraid that when it did he would find out that it wasn't real.

Remus pulled away from Sirius.

"I wanted that just as much as you," he whispered, pressing his forehead to Sirius'. "Whatever gave you the impression I was straight?"

"You have a son," Sirius answered. "And even I know how a man and woman procreate."

"I do, and I love him dearly," Remus told him. "I should have been more specific when I told you about him. When I agreed to help his mother, we did it through a home IVF kit. There was no intimacy at all."

"Really?" Sirius asked, feeling foolish for making assumptions.

"Yes, really," Remus laughed. "Now why don't you sit down and finish your coffee, and then once you've changed into some clean clothes, I'll show you to our canteen and we can have some dinner. How does that sound?"

"As long as I get to spend more time with you, it sounds perfect," Sirius answered, pressing his lips to Remus' once again before walking back towards the table and sitting down on one of the stools.


End file.
